obviously
by melfletcherrr
Summary: Mel moves to England after finding out she's related to a member of McFly. Hilarity ensues blah blah blah.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

'Mel! Wake up!' I heard my younger sister yell from downstairs. I groaned, rolling over and covering my head with a pillow, ignoring her. I woke again, what felt like thirty seconds later to the sound of my phone ringing. I swore internally before answering in an extremely sarcastic voice, 'Yes, my darling, darling sister who has chosen to wake me up at 10am the day after Big Day Out, what is it that you want?' she giggled, apologising.

'Ah, sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I think something's up with mum and dad.' She replied quickly. This worried me.

'Like…?'

'Like they asked me to make myself busy today so they'd have the house alone with you. What the fuck have you done now?'

'Nothing… I don't think. Thanks for warning me though; can I get back to sleep now?' I asked, slightly irritated but also thankful.

'Sure thing sleeping beauty, see you tomorrow!' she screamed into the phone, knowing that the volume would prevent any further sleep, before hanging up. I rolled out of bed, walked downstairs, grabbed a cup of coffee and briefly saw a car enter the driveway. It wasn't a car I had seen before. I started running through my mind who it could be. I did that a lot, stressed out about not knowing who I had to speak to. Before I could figure it out, the doorbell rang. Not exactly caring about my physical appearance at that point, I answered the door, running my hands through my probably greasy hair. I looked up to see a fairly attractive and vaguely familiar male standing on my front step.

'Has anyone ever told you you look like Danny Jones?' I asked, stifling a yawn.

'A few times.' He laughed and my head shot up at the accent.

'Fuck.' I breathed, suddenly very aware of my lack of makeup, greasy hair and crazy eyes I tend to get when hung over.

'Um, Hi.' He said, shifting his weight awkwardly. I smirked, seeing how uncomfortable he was. 'I'm…' he went to say, before interrupted by my parents standing behind me.

'Your brother.' They answered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

'So, let me get this straight: your… our… mother put me up for adoption due to the fact that she was already struggling to provide for you and your sister, but never told you until now?' Danny nodded. 'and you came to find me now because she only just told you?' another nod.

'Honey, we never told you because we didn't want you to feel as if we loved Sarah more than you' My mum explained. I got up off the couch and began pacing, a nervous habit of mine.

'No, I get it. Kind of.' I muttered, mind wandering. Danny Jones of McFly was my brother. My brother. I was adopted. I was British. My thoughts were interrupted by Danny's thick accent.

'So, how old are you now?' he asked nervously. I laughed at him. I knew everything about him, but he knew nothing about me.

'I'm eighteen, I just finished school.' I paused for a second, thinking. 'Excuse me…' I said, leaving the room and pulling out my phone. I pulled up Sarah's last message and hit reply. I typed a message telling her not to worry, everything was cool and made my way upstairs and took a shower. I needed to think. I took a couple of painkillers and made myself a cup of green tea before coming back to the living room.

'So, Mel. Your parents and I have been talking and decided that, if you wanted to of course, you should come to England for your gap year' Danny said casually. I nearly fainted. That was my dream.

'Duh, of course!' I screamed, jumping on Danny and hugging him. He laughed at this, grinning.

'Pack your bags then, we leave tomorrow!' he smiled yet again before walking straight out the front door, leaving only a scrap of paper with a phone number behind.

As I moved around my bedroom I dropped random objects into my massive suitcase, mumbling to myself about what I needed. Sarah had helped me for a little while, but had moved on to a party down the street.

'Makeup, jeans, stockings, tops, skirts, trousers, sweaters, straightener, journal, books, iPods, laptop, spare batteries…' I mumbled, running to grab my trench coat (which was rarely used) from my closet, throwing that on top. 'And I'll buy the rest when I get there' I smiled, sitting on top of my suitcase to close it, and zipping it up around me. I pulled up the internet banking site on my computer and transferred my entire savings into an accessible travel account, it was starting to sink in: I was going to England, with my brother. My brother who was Danny Jones from McFly. Fuck. I fell into my bed for what I knew would be the last time for a year, and fell straight to sleep.

**DANNY POV**

As I got into the uncomfortable bed in the slightly tacky 'Costa Rica' motel, I smiled to myself. I'd successfully tracked down my sister after five years of searching. And to think she never even knew she was adopted! She seemed to take that bombshell pretty well. I liked the fact that she knew who I was, even though McFly wasn't even popular over here in Australia. I'd seen a picture on the wall of her and some friends at one of the few shows we've done here, and it had made me kind of proud. Somewhere, in every country of the world, someone knew who we were. That was all we wanted. As I thought about what tomorrows plane trip would bring, I drifted into another restless sleep.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm and began to pack the few things I'd brought into my backpack. I only brought carry on for myself, to allow Mel to have two checked in bags. I left the motel and walked to the small supermarket down the road to grab a coffee when I was stopped by a small girl with curly dark blonde hair and glasses, mouth turned into a perfect 'o' shape.

'Holy shit. You're Danny Jones!' she screamed, running towards me.

'Hi…' I replied, confused as to how she knew McFly. I recognised her from the photo hanging on Mel's living room wall.

"Are you Elise?' I asked, smirking. She screamed.

'How the fuck do you know my name? Oh my god oh my god oh my god!'

'Uh, I'm Danny Jones. You're friends with Mel, right?' she nodded, silently. 'She's kind of my sister.' I said, smiling. She screamed again.

'WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME!'

'She only found out last night. We're going to England today. Here's Mel's British phone number, call her and we can organise for you to come visit sometime.' I handed her a piece of paper with her number and waved before hopped into my rental car and driving to Mel's house. I waited outside as she hugged her parents and younger sister goodbye. I laughed as a blonde girl drove past on a small postman's bike, yelling out 'good luck!' as she went on her way. It was strange, everyone here knew everyone. So different to London.

Mel made her way to the car, throwing her luggage in the backseat and climbing into the front. Waving one last time at her parents, she turned to me and smiled.

'Off we go?' I asked, returning the smile.

'Off we go!' she exclaimed.

**MEL POV**

As we boarded our second plane and made our way to our seats, I gasped. Danny chuckled, and turned to face me.

'Never travelled first class before?' he asked, slyly. I shook my head violently, unable to speak.

'You drink?' he asked, and I nodded. 'You'll love it then, free drinks all flight!' he grinned, and I squealed. Fuck yes.

*Three Hours Later*

'and then I was like, no I'm not Danny from McFly! I'm Charlie from Busted! And they totally believed me!' Danny exclaimed drunkenly, I giggled.

'I'm sure they did. Excellent story.' I nodded at the flight attendant when she asked if I wanted another. She passed me a glass and I turned to face Danny. Three hours in and he was already wasted. I could only imagine what the next 20 hours would be like unless I forced him to sober up. I slid my headphones into my ears and turned my attention to the tv screen, playing the back to the future trilogy. I handed him a set and he complied, settling to watch whilst he sobered up.

*10 Hours Later*

**DANNY**

I watched Mel as she slept beside me calmly. I could never sleep on planes, which sucked, but I've learned to live with it. She'd taken her makeup off and tied her hair up before settling and grasped her iPhone protectively in her hand. The in-flight movie had switched over to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two, which I had been barely paying attention to and my iPod had died. I grabbed Mel's canvas carry on bag and searched for one of the three iPods she had brought with her. I grasped a purple iPod nano and pressed play. The Beatles, The Used and Blink 182 where the first three songs to play on shuffle. Judging by her music taste, the guys would love her.

**MEL **

I awoke just 20 minutes before the plane landed. I made my way to the bathroom, freshening up and re applying a small amount of makeup. I smiled at my appearance and walked back to my seat, thinking about what would happen when we landed. I really didn't know what was planned for me, whether I would be staying with Danny or in a hotel, who was picking us up, when I would meet the other guys, if I ever would. Not that it mattered, Danny was my brother and that was all that really mattered. Would I meet my mother? My sister? Would I get a job here, or would I study? Would I see a concert? We fastened our seatbelts as the flight attendants informed us we would be landing now and I braced myself. I hate planes, especially landing.

After the landing, we collected our carry on baggage from the overhead racks and made our way off the plane. Customs passed quickly and we collected our luggage from the carousel.

'So, brother of mine, how exactly is this going to happen?' I asked, smiling.

'Well, Charlie is picking us up from the airport as the guys are in the studio right now. I'll take you back to my house, and we'll get you settled into your room before making our way to the studio to meet the guys. Not before stopping at Starbucks of course.' He replied. I sighed with relief. This was going to be perfect.

'Awesome! So I'll be meeting the rest of the guys today I assume?' he nodded, and I grinned.

'I love the fact that you're a fan.' He chuckled, probably thinking I was a massive fan girl or something. I was too tired to prove him wrong.

'yeah, thanks. Home now.' I said sarcastically. That's when I saw him coming towards us, tall and muscular with a slight tan and dirty blonde hair. The typical 'tall, dark and handsome.' Charlie Simpson was walking towards me. It hadn't clicked in my head that Danny had meant Charlie _Simpson_. He was hugging my brother. He was hugging me. I was weak at the fucking knees. How was this happening? What the fuck.

'Hey, I'm Charlie.' He smiled at me. I grinned.

'M-Mel.' I replied, holding out my hand. He shook it, and Danny laughed.

'A fan of Busted too are we?' he asked between laughs.

'Fightstar more so, but yes.' I replied, staring at my shoes as if they were the most interesting things on earth.

'It's nice to meet fans,' Charlie said, 'it makes me feel as if I'm making a difference.' At least he was nice about it. Danny just teased me.

'Well, you do. By the way, you're the cause of a lot of sexual frustration in a friend of mine.' I winked, and he too began to laugh uncontrollably.

'My sister in law loves you too. She's still convinced you'll show up on her doorstep and whisk her off to England.' This only caused more laughing between the both of them.

'So, are we leaving now or something?' I asked as if this were a completely normal thing to do, we were in a completely normal situation and I was not in the company of two very famous musicians. They both nodded, composing themselves, and pulled me towards a black Jeep. I laughed when I saw it, remembering many trips to and from school in a red version. We threw our shit in the back and jumped into the car.

**DANNY**

As we drove along we chatted about how Mel had come to find out about to British bands in a country like Australia, where we had no publicity. The conversation continued until we came to the house, and Charlie left as quickly as he had come. I grabbed Mel's bags and we made our way into the house.

'Fuuuck.' Mel whispered as she walked in, seeing the sheer size of the hall.

'Wait until you see your room. Dougie decorated it for you!' I smiled mischievously. She groaned.

'It's going to be pink, isn't it?' I nodded, sadly. 'Fuck.' She replied.

I took her upstairs to the spare room which had been decorated for her. The walls were bright pink, decorated with posters of blink 182. She smiled at this, and I was glad that she liked them. A lizard tank sat in the corner and contained Zukie, Dougies pet lizard. She gasped upon seeing him, and turned to face me with a questioning look on her face. 'He thought that, if you were a fan, of course, you'd see that as a way of welcoming you. He's weird' She giggled and muttered an 'okay then' before moving towards the white bed, with a fully white quilt set. She placed her bags down and turned to face me.

'To the studio?' she asked.

'To the studio.' I replied.


	3. Chapter 2

Dougie was the first to greet us as we entered the studio the boys had hired whilst working on their greatest hits album, Memory Lane. He squealed like a little girl, which I kind of expected after seeing what he'd done to my room. 'Did she like it?' he exclaimed happily, and when I nodded he squealed again. Harry greeted me as if I were an old friend, hugging me and giving me a quick peck on the check. Tom smiled and waved when he took the time to look up from his guitar, and despite this less than welcoming greeting, I nearly fainted at the sight of his dimple. Tom had always been my favourite.

'I figured it would be fine for Mel to sit in, since shes a loner with no friends and all.' Danny laughed, poking his tongue out at me. I made a face, but smiled at the other boys.

'I'll stay out of your way, I promise.' I said with a smile, and retreated to a couch in the corner with my book.

I'd finished a good eight chapters before the boys decided to take a break, and we left the studio to grab some food and coffee. As Tom led us into a small, family owned café I felt as if I were back at home, in the café where I worked. The walls were a creamy colour, with large bay windows and a dark mocha brown feature wall. The smell of freshly ground coffee took over my sense, accompanied by the equally pleasing smell of bacon cooking. I grinned, knowing I would be coming here a lot in the future. We took a seat in one of the larger booths, and spent a few minutes perusing the menu before ordering. Although I was in a completely different country, I ordered my usual soy latte and banana bread. I guess old habits die hard.

'So,' Harry started to speak, 'Australia, hey? What's it like?' I looked at him strangely.

'You've been there. I'd know, I saw you.' He laughed, before rewording his question.

'Other than Sydney, what's it like?' I laughed, thinking how to even describe it. I'd lived in small towns my whole life, so it was hard to describe.

'Her home town was amazing.' Danny said, and I looked at him strangely.

'To a tourist, maybe.' I started, 'After living there for ten years it gets pretty boring. It's a small town, only about 5000 people. It's the kind of place where everyone knows everyone, and you can't get away with anything without your parents eventually finding out. The beaches were lovely, easily the best in the country, if not the world, but to someone who's not fond of sand that's not exactly a redeeming quality. I couldn't wait to get out, to be honest.' I said matter of factly. They all looked shocked.

'Well, you got out, now you're halfway around the world!' Dougie said, excited. I grinned at him.

'London has always been the dream. But I never thought it would actually happen!' I smiled. Our coffee and food arrived, and we ate in silence. I knew not to get between these boys and their food. We walked back to the studio, chatting about music all the way. Dougie and I had an in-depth conversation about Blink 182's comeback album, and how I had missed out on their recent Australian concert due to and unfortunate series of events. He felt sorry for me, promising to take me to their next London show. Before I knew it, we were back at the studio and I was again in the corner reading my book as the boys recorded. Danny had picked up a sim card for me before he left for Australia, and my phone buzzed informing me I had a text message. I was slightly confused, as nobody except my mum had this number, and we all know parents can't text.

_'Hey Mellie! I saw Danny at IGA (weird, huh?) and he gave me this number to contact you with! I was just wondering how the flight went and hoping you got to London safely. Let me know how life with McFly is! – Leisey xx_

I laughed internally, typical of Elise to run into someone like Danny in the local IGA of all places. I texted her back that all was well, Dougie had decorated a lovely pink bedroom for me and that I'd call her at a better time. I was just about to get back to my book, when Dougie walked out of the recording booth. I smiled at him, and looked down at my book. The rest of the boys followed him, and they all sat annoying close to me.

'Yes?' I asked without looking up.

'Nothing…' Danny said suspiciously, eyeing off my iPhone. I never let that thing out of my sight, and he had become suspicious. He made a grab for it, too quick for me, he succeeded.

'I fucking hate you.' I breathed, as he began to go through it. First, messages. Nothing incriminating. He then made his way through to the gallery. Shit. Let's just say that once a photo is saved, it never comes off. I've had this phone for two years. McFly's issue of Attitude Magazine came out roughly two years ago.

'Whoa! The attitude shoot, really?' Danny began to laugh, and I was extremely thankful that I only had one photo of him from said shoot.

'I was sixteen! I never delete shit. Leave me alone!' I whined attempting to snatch my phone back. Tom, who hadn't really acknowledged me all day apart from his initial wave, piped up, saying that he too had photos on his phone from two years ago.

'Thank you!' I said appreciatively, snatching my phone back. 'Don't judge me!' Danny continued to laugh, as did Doug and Harry. Tom sat in stone cold silence, peeking towards the folded book in my hand. Of course he would, it was a _Harry Potter_ book.

We'd moved on from the Attitude issue, and were once again chatting about music, specifically, my tastes and how I'd discovered McFly. The conversation soon ended, and we made our way back to our respective homes. Dougie came around to Dannys, to feed Zukie and ended up staying for pizza and some drinks.

'You fit in with Danny, you know?' Dougie said after his 6th or 7th drink.

'Whys that?' I asked, curious.

'You can hold your fucking alcohol!' I laughed at that, and Danny agreed. We'd all had about the same amount to drink, but Dougie was nearly falling over.

'Ah, well I am Aussie, it's kind of a common trait. That and alcoholism.' I said, giggling. He nodded, accepting the fact. 'We aren't really similar at all though, are we? Like, we have different hair, eyes, everything really.' Dougie nodded, and I sighed, 'I'm gonna head off to bed, night Doug!' I gave him a quick hug and headed up to my room.

I quickly collapsed into a heap on my bed. I hadn't slept since the plane, and honestly that hardly counts as sleep. I sent my family a quick text to tell them I missed them and all that clichéd bullshit, and went to sleep.

**Dannys pov**

The day had gone really well, the boys had seemed to get along well with Mel and she had seemed happy to hang out with them. We'd gotten a few songs perfected and I think Mel had read an entire book. I think she was going to fit in well with all of us, and we seemed to be creating a strong bond of both friendship and family. That night, I went to bed content, knowing that I had finally found my sister, and that she was happy.


	4. Chapter 3

I awoke to loud noises coming from the room beside me, and I groggily got up and put on some pants to investigate. I walked in to find Mel moving the bed into the middle of the room, rather than pushed against the wall. She looked up to me, smiling, and continued her work.

'Morning, what are you doing and why are you doing it this early?' I said to her, as she finished and collapsed back down onto her bed.

'I have trouble sleeping when the beds against the wall, I feel trapped or something. Did I wake you up?' I nodded, and she apologised.

'Sorry, I'll shout you breakfast to make up for it?' she said, grinning from ear to ear.

'You don't have a job..?' I said, confused. She ignored me, telling me to get dressed and we would leave in 15. Great.

Mel was ready to leave in under ten minutes, which surprised me. We went back to that small cafe we went to for lunch yesterday, Mel had told me that she liked their coffee. I agreed, even though coffee is just coffee to me. We got in there and sat down, ordering after a few minutes. We began to talk about Mel's life back home in Australia, her school and her friends, her plans for uni and her career. I told her about my childhood, because she already knew almost everything about my current life. We'd just received our food, when I looked up to see Tom entering the cafe. He grinned at us, placing his order and making his way over to us. He said hello to Mel and then launched into a story that inspired a new song he'd written last night.

**Mel POV**

Whilst Danny and Tom talked wildly about music, I decided to send a text to Elise. It was only around 10pm at home, and knowing her she would be awake, trying to finish a book before she slept.

_Hey Leise! How are you! I spent all day yesterday in the studio with Danny and the boys, and I'm pretty sure we will be doing the same today. If it's okay, I'll give you a call tonight (your tomorrow, ha) and we can talk properly. Goodnight! xo_

I received a reply about ten minutes later, assuring me that it was fine to call her and she needed to know all about the boys. I laughed at this, knowing that she would just _need _to know all about Danny.

The two boys continued to talk about this new song, unaware that they were due in the studio in fifteen minutes. I coughed, interrupting them.

'You do know you're supposed to be in the studio in less than fifteen minutes, right?' I asked, and they both shot a glance at me, and them to their watches.

'Fuck we better go then.' Tom said bluntly, shooting me a glare. Okay then, does he realise I don't control time? Probably not. We got out of the booth and started walking to the studio. As we entered, the pretty receptionist scolded the two boys.

'You're late, boys!' They just laughed, trying to pass the blame to me. I shook my head at her, and she winked. As we walked down the corridors, I noticed a lot more than I did yesterday. There was huge portraits of the artists represented by the label on the walls, and a heap of those framed CDs they give to bands when they go platinum. The walls were painted a deep red, with dark chocolate brown carpet. It was an unlikely pairing, but it somehow worked. There was black leather couches all around, the same as the one I had taken up residence on in the recording booth yesterday. In the recording booth itself, the walls were a bright white, with the same dark brown carpet.

Today the boys were running through old demos and songs from previous albums. After each song they would talk about the meaning behind it, and why it should be on the album. Eventually, they narrowed it down to the songs they definitely wanted, and we were done for the day.

'Hey, its Friday, let's go out tonight!' Dougie suggested, and Harry and Danny nodded.

'I can't, mate, but have fun guys.' Tom said, before waving and leaving us. Tom had been acting strangely ever since I got here, and I was sufficiently confused.

'Why has he been acting so… weird?' I asked Danny after he was out of earshot.

'It hasn't made it to the papers yet, but uh. He proposed, and Gi left him. Don't say a word to anyone about it though, They are trying to keep it on the down low until the albums released.' I gasped. Tom and Giovanna had always been the perfect couple. Although, I admit, I had wished for her to get hit by a bus when I was a fourteen year old fangirl, I'd grown to appreciate their relationship. They had seemed so happy.

'But, they seemed so perfect?' I said, shocked. and Dougie and Harry nodded.

'No one knows what went wrong, but I think at the moment he's just trying to distance himself from the whole situation, and that includes any girls. You kind of make avoiding females a problem, which is probably why he's kind of avoiding you.' harry said, always the logical one. I nodded.

'Makes sense, I suppose. Now, let's get drunk!' I exclaimed, hi fiving Dougie as I said it.

'Spoken like a true Jones.' Danny said, with a huge smile on his face.

We went home to get ready, and after about an hour, we left. It was around 10pm when we found ourselves in a small bar called Illusions. We were sat in a small booth, ordering multitudes of shots and playing a game of slightly drunken truth or dare.

'Mel!' Harry yelled, 'Truth or Dare?' I grinned,

'Truth'

'We know you're a fan, who's your favourite McFly boy?' Harry asked, a smirk plastered to his face. This was an easy one, as my favourite wasn't here to embarrass myself in front of.

'Tom.' I said, returning his smirk. Dougie and Harry both looked deflated, as Danny laughed.

'Thank fuck it wasn't me, eh? I think we need more drinks.' Danny laughed as he left the table.

'Truth or dare, Harry?' I returned his question. He thought it over for a while, before selecting truth.

'How devastated is Tom over the breakup? Not for romantic reasons, but will he ever fucking talk to me?' So shoot me, I was just curious.

'He was proposing Mel, I think he's just a little cut up about it.' Harry laughed. 'But, I think once he realises that you're not just another bitchy woman, he'll open up.' I pondered this for a second. How long would it take him to realise that, though. Honestly, men can be pretty fucking stupid.

Danny arrived with the next round, and we all downed them within minutes. _Don't Tell Me That It's Over _by Blink 182 began to play, and Dougie dragged us all up onto the dance floor. We jumped around like we belonged in a mental institution, and when the song ended we decided it was time to move on. It was 2am by this time, and we found probably the only club in London with a 3am lockout. It was slightly dingy, but full of people. We made our way to the bar.

'Four wet pussys, please!' I shouted over the music, and the boys had a giggle to themselves as the bartender made the shots up. 'Don't laugh boys, these are fucking great.' I said as the shots were placed in front of us. 'One, two, three!' I screamed as we downed the shots. I put my glass back down on the bar and pulled the boys out onto the dance floor. Some remixed One Direction song was playing, and that was the last thing I remember until we all clamoured into a taxi and ended up crashing on Dougies living room floor.


	5. Chapter 4

_I know that this chapter isnt exactly great and it may not make a whole lot of sense, but its the result of procrastination and i felt like i should upload something!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

'Fuck.' I whispered as I woke up in Dougie Poynters living room, limbs entangled with those of three McFly members. I had a pounding headache, and a slight feeling of nausea. First thing I needed was some Panadol.

I shook Dougie awake, which took quite some time, and asked where he kept it. He replied, groggily, 'If I have any it'll be in the bathroom cabinet…' before quickly drifting off to sleep again. I walked in the direction I'd hoped the bathroom would be in, only to find it but no Panadol. I swore, rather loudly and quickly googled how far the closest store was from here. It was only about a five minute walk, so I weighed up the pros and cons and decided that I needed Panadol too much not to go buy some. I left a note for the boys before walking out into the cold streets of London.

As I passed a Starbucks on the way, making a mental note to drop by on the way back, my phone began to buzz in my pocket.

'Hello?' I answered.

'Hey, you said you would call me today, but I hadn't heard from you so I thought I'd call you?' A tired sounding Elise said.

'Ah, shit sorry Leise. We went out last night and after way to many shots I must have forgotten. How's life in shitty South West Rocks?' I asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

'Ugh, shit. I've had to start packing up my stuff to move to Armidale, my boss won't give me any shifts and she doesn't pay me right. How's life in beautiful England?'

'Fucking cold.' I laughed, before continuing, 'How easy would it be for you to defer your course?' I asked, an idea forming in my head.

'Uh, a little bit of paperwork, why?' She replied, seemingly confused.

'Quit your job. Come over here for a gap year. Seriously.' I had to pull the phone away from my ear as she squealed.

'That would be amazing, but I have no money.' She sighed.

'Elise, I know you have a fair bit saved up, and I have no doubt in my mind that if you really needed it, your mum would help you buy a ticket. Don't worry about accommodation, I'm about `90% sure you can stay in Dougs spare room until we figure out a job for you, and you can get a place for yourself. Elise, just do it. For me.' The line was silent, she was thinking.

'Give me a second.' She said quietly before the line went quiet again.

**Elise POV**

'Mum, can I ask you something?' I asked cautiously, ensuring not to interrupt the football game, which was on an ad.

'Yes, but make it quick.'

'How would you feel about me deferring uni for a year and taking a gap year?'

'It really depends what you would do. Would you work or just sit around home doing nothing?'

'Well,' I started, not sure how to breach the topic, 'Mel is on the phone right now, and she suggested spending the year in England with her.' I gulped, nervous for her response.

'Well, there's a lot to consider with an overseas trip, Elise. Where would you be staying? What would you be doing? You don't know anyone except for Mel, so it will be quite daunting.'

'Well, Mel says that I could stay with them until I got something figured out, like a job and such.' I said, well I wasn't exactly lying, right? It's just that mum (well, more so my dad) would freak if she knew I was staying at a boys house full stop, let alone Dougie Poynters house.

'We'll have to discuss it more, I think, but I don't see why not. Now shh, half time is over.' She said, concentrating more on the game than on me, but I was grinning nevertheless.

'Mel, are you still there?' I asked, breaking the silence.

'Yeah, so what did you decide?' She asked eagerly,

'Yes!' I screamed into the phone, nearly breaking my own eardrums, let alone Mels. I squealed, she squealed, and I did a little happy dance. I was going to England for a gap year. Yes!

**Mel POV**

I squealed in the middle of the small 7/11 on the corner of Dougies block.

'Okay, I have to go right now, but I'll call you when I get back to Doug's, and we'll go over details and such, okay?' She agreed, and we hung up.

I purchased my Panadol, along with some facial wash so that I could try in vain to stop the breakout that would inevitably occur from sleeping in my makeup, and I left the store, craving the Starbucks I'd walked past on the way here.

As I walked in, the smell of the coffee overtook my sense and it was heaven. I made my way up to the counter and ordered the boys' three cappuccinos, and myself a long black. I can never deal with soy milk when hung-over. I walked quickly back to the house, ensuring the coffees were still hot by the time I got back The boys were awake now, weary eyed but awake. Their eyes lit up, however when they saw the tray in my hand.

'Thank you!' they all yelled, grabbing the cups from the tray and returning to their seats.

'Panadol, anyone?' I said, handing the box around the group after taking some for myself.

'So, does anyone actually remember last night? Harry asked, a confused look in his eyes.

'I remember taking shots and dancing to One Direction, but that's about it. Oh, and how sad you two looked when you asked who my favourite was!' I laughed, and they pouted again.

'It wasn't me was it?' Danny asked, looking slightly worried. I shook my head and laughed at him, before He Dougie, Harry and I tried to fill in the gaps in last night.

'Harry was hooking up with some hot bird at the bar for a while…' Danny said,

'Danny was trying to get a girl to come home with him, as well.' Harry added, Dougie chimed in with,

'The only thing I remember is dancing to Blink!' and we all laughed.

'Actually, guys, I have a favour to ask. I know I haven't been here long, and we're not exactly best friends yet, but a really good friend of mine is coming over from Australia for her gap year as well, and I was wondering if she could stay with someone until she figured out a job and stuff like that.'

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, although I knew someone would say yes, I still don't like asking for favours.

'She can stay with me, I'll even decorate a room for her!' Dougie said excitedly, and we all laughed at him.

'Thanks Doug. The room should be bright pink with photos of Danny all over the walls. That would be amazing.' They all looked at me, confused. I laughed, 'she hates pink and she loves Danny. It's funny.' Dougie and Harry laughed, but Danny went bright red.

'What's wrong, bro, a girls finally taken interest in you?' I said sarcastically, and he poked his tongue out at me.

'No, it's just that she was really pretty, and seemed really nice.'

'Awww ickle Danny's got a crush!' Dougie exclaimed and we all were in fits of laughter for the next hour or so.

**Tom POV**

I rolled over and blindly grabbed my iPhone from the table next to me. Midday. This was impressive for me, I was never able to sleep in, but after the sleep I'd had last night, I could understand my long sleep in. I'd had another nightmare about Gi, I'd been having them a lot lately. I suppose it was a literal image of how I felt, she would repeatedly pull my heart from my chest a rip it to shreds. It was truly horrible.

I rubbed my eyes, before getting up and making my way to the kitchen to organise some breakfast. As I was scanning my pantry, my phone rang from the table.

'Hello?' I answered, rubbing my eyes again.

'Hey, man wanna grab some lunch?' I heard a very northern accent ask from the other end.

'Yeah, sure. I guess. Cellar Door in ten?'

'Cool, the whole gang is coming. See you then!' He replied before hanging up. I sighed. I'd been trying to avoid Mel, just because she reminded me a bit of Gi, not in looks or anything, just the way she acted, and her interests. It just hurt to be reminded of her so soon.

I'd arrived at the Cellar Door café earlier than the others, and decided to order a coffee as I waited. The girl behind the counter winked at me as she handed me my coffee, and kept glancing over towards me as I drank it. Safe to say, I was sufficiently confused. I heard an Australian accent enter the café and turned to see Mel in an enthusiastic conversation with Dougie about god knows what. I waved them over, and saw Danny and Harry enter only a minute later. The same girl came over to take out order, and she winked yet again before leaving.

'What the fuck is that all about?' Harry whispered so that she wouldn't hear, and I shook my head.

'I have no idea, she's been doing it since I got here.'

'Did she make your coffee and bring it to you?' Mel asked, eyeing my cup.

'Yes. Why, is that a sign I need to fuck her or something?' I replied dryly, and Mel nearly choked on her mouthful of coffee, before laughing.

'No, but show me you napkin.' She said, and I handed it over. Women are confusing.

'I thought so,' she said, eyeing the napkin, 'here, she wrote her phone number on the underside of your napkin. Typical.' All four of us boys looked at her, shocked.

'I was a barista for five years, it was obvious from the way she was acting, really.'

I pocketed the number, sending a look to the pretty waitress and nodding. She blushed, and Mel tried to hide her chuckle. I glared at her before starting a conversation with Danny about the new rumours surrounding him and his string of girls.

**Mel POV**

I couldn't believe that girl had written her number on a fucking napkin, like, really? Do these people have no shame? I shook my head, once again talking to Dougie about lizards, he could honestly talk about hem for days.

Our lunch arrived, and we were silent as we ate, apart from the occasional outburst from Dougie. Once we finished, we all went our separate ways to enjoy the rest of our day. Danny and I went back to his place and watched a movie, after a while I decided to call Elise.

'Hello?' She answered,

'Hey, Leise, how're things?' I asked.

'Ah, good. Did you get an answer on the whole me gate crashing Dougie Poynters house thing?' I laughed, nodding even though she couldn't see me.

'Yep, operation get Elise to England is go, so book your ticket!' We continued to talk over the details for around an hour, before Danny called me for dinner. We hung up, having Elise's flights and transfers sorted, and organising to pick her up at the airport in two weeks' time. Needless to say I was a little excited.


	6. Chapter 5

_So, um hi. _

_I haven't updated this story for over a year. I am horrible. I am sorry. _

_Uni and life has been getting in the way and I apologise but my life generally comes first ha. _

_Anyway, the fact that I started this story in 2011 means that the way I write, and the way I envision the characters has changed a fair bit. I am a completely different person than I was when I started this story (thank god!) and as such everything about new updates will more than likely be quite different than I planned back in 2011. _

_Also, it means the timeline of this story is now way off. Memory Lane is out and old news know, McBusted is, unfortunately, a thing. Dougie has been to rehab. I am now 20 ( what the fuck I'm old :'() so yeah. When I began this story I was 17 and envisioning the original characters as around my age, as such I don't exactly know how to write 18 year old me anymore so yeah. I don't know whether I will go back and edit this story but the characters will remain at their current ages, but will probably act a little older? I don't know, I don't even know where im taking this anymore so sorry again. _

_Anyway, that was the longest authors note ever but heres chapter five, finally!_

**Chapter 5**

After dinner, which, true to form, had turned out to be a takeaway Chinese, Danny called up Dougie to see what he was doing. Apparently, we were going to be going out again tonight. Danny told me we were leaving in an hour. I, of course, looked a mess, so I rushed upstairs to get ready.

After showering, I quickly blow dried my hair straight, managed to get some makeup on and choose and outfit before Danny knocked on my door.

'Hurry up, taxis on its way!' He yelled through the door.

'Nearly ready!' I replied, all I had to do was choose shoes. I picked up my spiked Lita boots off of a shelf, before walking out the door to join Danny in the lounge. The other boys had arrived at Dannys by the time I got there, and I was shocked to see Tom on the lounge with them.

'I thought you didn't want to go out, Tom.' I said as I sat down beside Dougie, reaching down to put my boots on.

'Doug convinced me,' he started, but Dougie interrupted,

'I told him he needed to slut around a bit, to get over Gi.' I chuckled, trying to imagine Tom slutting around. It would never happen.

'Makes sense.' I said. Having gotten my boots on, I got up to get a drink from the fridge, taxis always took forever. 'Anyone else need a drink?' I called from the kitchen, receiving a unanimous reply of 'yes,' I grabbed four beers, as well as a double black for myself, and walked back out.

'So, where are we even going tonight?' I asked as I took my seat beside Doug again,

'A place over in Soho, Automat I think it's called?' Harry answered, and I nodded.

'Emma Watson had her birthday there.' Tom added dully. Well, his mood hadn't improved, had it?

'Oh, cool. Sounds like a pretty cool place.' I said, smiling before taking a sip of my drink. The boys continued with their conversation they were having before I came downstairs, and I pulled out my phone, deciding to play around on facebook and tumblr while waiting.

After what seemed like an hour, the taxi arrived and we were on our way. The trip to Soho would take about half an hour, so we'd brought some sneaky drinks to make it go quicker. Passing around the small, silver flask engraved with a message from Dougies sister for his 21st birthday, we laughed and chatted, reaching the stage of tipsy-ness in which one became much too comfortable in their surroundings. Tom began to tell us about his day, and how after leaving us at the coffee shop he called the barista, and she was coming tonight. I nearly choked on my drink, but covered it pretty well.

'Whoa, well done dude, I told you you needed to slut around!' Dougie said a little too loudly, another effect of the alcohol. Harry, being the only one still thinking straight, sent a sympathetic look my way. I rolled my eyes at him, when would they realise that I wasn't interested? I mean, sure he was my favourite McFly member, but since meeting him I honestly felt nothing towards him. He was an asshole, to be quite honest. Toms story continued until we reached the club, and as we got out of the taxi barista girl was standing by the door, waiting for us. Man, did she look like a skank. She had curled her bleach-blonde hair, half of which seemed to be hair extensions, and was wearing the darkest eye makeup I think I've ever seen. This was topped off with pale pink lips and a shorter than short black dress. It took all I had to not laugh, to be completely honest, as Tom walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. We walked into the club and grabbed a booth, and the night went similarly to last time, we grabbed some drinks, played some stupid drinking games, and ended up sleeping on the floor in a living room.

'At least this time I got the couch' I groaned to myself as I woke up the next morning. I sat up, looking around. This was not a living room I recognised. I got up, and walked into the kitchen with plans to find painkillers, only to find a very dishevelled Tom Fletcher standing before me. I looked at him blankly for a moment, my mind not actually realising who it was. Surprisingly, he smiled at me, pointing to some painkillers left out on the bench and the freshly brewed pot of coffee next to it.

'You look like you need them,' He said, half smirking, half smiling.

'Thanks, I guess.' I replied, confused. I wasn't sure if that was an insult or not. 'So, how did last night go? With barista girl, I mean.' I asked, half wanting to know, half just making polite conversation until someone else woke up.

'She, uh. Went home. I know Dougie said I needed to slut around, but I couldn't go through with it. Don't tell them that, though.' He replied.

'Huh. Wasn't expecting that one.' I muttered, sipping my coffee. He didn't say anything. I didn't say anything. It was incredibly awkward. I realised that we had never actually had a proper conversation before. I must have made some horrible face at this thought, because Tom asked me what was wrong.

'Uh, nothing. Just, um… thinking.' I said, avoiding a real answer. It was then that he decided getting to know me would be a good idea. At 8am. With a hangover.

'So, tell me about yourself, Mel.' He said, happily. How the fuck was he not hungover.

'Um. Where do you want me to start?' I asked, not knowing what to say. He suggested family, so I went with that. 'Well, my parents are lovely. My little sister is a brat but what do you expect, really. I have a dog and we lived in a fairly nice house in a small coastal town. A bit boring really.' I said, hurriedly. I don't know why I was rushing this.

'What about friends? Or I don't know, school? Work? Anything.'

'Well, I only really had a few close friends by the end of school, but to be honest I liked it that way. Um, my friend Elise is actually coming to England soon, so that should be fun. School was a bit shit,' I laughed, remembering how my friends and I would always put so much shit on our school, 'and I worked through school, but that's about it. Um, I don't know what else to say about myself, really.' I said, shrugging and taking another sip of coffee. It was doing wonders.

'Uh, what sort of music are you into, other than us obviously.' He said, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

'I actually have really bad music taste, so don't judge me. I love pop punk stuff like Blink and New Found Glory and Green Day, but I also love straight up bubblegum pop like Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus, One Direction. It's horrific, really.' I laughed. 'It's like the car wreck of music tastes, a friend of mine used to say.' He laughed at that, nodding.

'There's nothing wrong with cheesy pop music.' He said defensively.

'Except when it comes in the form of 'Above the Noise',' I said, with a laugh.

'That was a… bad idea. I never really liked that album.' He said seriously. I laughed again. We kept talking about music for a while, as it was an easy topic and something we both loved. We actually had pretty similar tastes, we discovered after a while. We were soon interrupted by the other three, wanting breakfast.

'Well, where's the nearest café to here that doesn't have creepy baristas?' I asked, shooting a look at Tom. He smirked, and the other three had a laugh.

'About ten minute walk away. Although I can't guarantee that there'll be no creepy baristas.' Harry replied, and I realised we must have been at his house. I smiled, telling the boys to get decent to leave the house and be ready in five minutes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'So, what's the deal with you and Tom's chat this morning?' Danny asked over our dinner of Thai takeaway. I really need to start cooking some real food for us.

'I… I don't actually know. All of a sudden he just started talking to me, and asking me about my life story? It was so fucking weird, man. I mean, he hasn't spoken to me since I got here and now he decides we need to be best friends?' I replied, continuing to eat my pad thai between sentences. Danny looked dazed. Obviously he was as confused as I was.

'Yeah, Toms always been weird like that.' Danny said, I nodded in agreement. 'Maybe Dougie's idea of slutting around really did help him.' He finished. I laughed.

'Don't tell Dougie or Tom will kill me, but nothing happened between them. He sent her home.' Danny looked shocked, and I laughed again.

"Maybe he realised he didn't need to slut around, he's over her.' Danny offered.

'I doubt that very much.' I said before tucking back into my pad thai. It was weird, but I knew Tom was not going to get over Gi any time soon. Five years is a long time to be with someone. Danny stayed silent, pondering whilst eating his laksa. I got up, and put my dishes into the sink.

'Well, I'm off to bed, Night.' I said before walking to my room.

**Tom POV**

I'll admit it: I kind of like Mel. I mean, she's just… so different from Gi, I guess. She was good to talk to, fun to drink with, fun to just, be around in general. She was just as sarcastic as me, hilariously so, and the fact that she will call everyone out on their shit makes me feel like she would never lead someone on, like Gi ended up doing to me. I don't know, I guess I'm just attaching myself to the first person to show any interest in me, but this felt different.

My good mood was soon shattered when my phone went off in that familiar ring tone.

'Hello.' I answered bluntly, knowing it was her.

'You still have my couch.'

'Then come get it?' I said quizzically, knowing it would anger her.

'That thing is practically an heirloom, you think I'll just come get it in my freaking car? No, I'm getting a removalist to come by, it will be there at one. You better be home to let them in.' she said angrily. I smirked.

'I guess I can try, no promises though.' I said, comically. I heard a huff and the line went dead. Success!

Thank fuck she was finally getting that thing out of my house, it was horrifying to look at. I figured I should probably be the better person and hang around for the removalists. It was already ten, so it wasn't too long. I decided to call the guys and Mel and see if they wanted to come play some PlayStation or something.

'Hello?' A female, Australian accent answered Dannys phone.

'Hey, Mel. I was just waiting around for Gi's removalist and figured me, you and the guys could do a PlayStation day?' I asked, trying not to make it sound like I was asking her out.

'Uh, yeah sure. I'll go ask Dan, give me a sec.' She said before I heard her running to what I assume was the living room.

'He's still asleep.' She says, and I laugh.

'Wake him up?' I suggest, sarcastically.

'Very funny, if I wanted to do that I would have done it already. He looks so peaceful I couldn't do that!' She whispered,

'Oh, okay.' I said bluntly, wanting to ask her to still come but not wanting to seem like I was coming onto her.

'Well, I can still come… if you'd like?' She asked extremely quickly. I grinned, even though she couldn't see it.

'Yeah!' I exclaimed. Fuck. 'I mean, uh, yeah sure. That would be great. I'll call the others.' I tried to save it but I knew she would have noticed my excitement.

'Alright, well I'll see you soon! Bye!' She said happily.

'Bye!' I replied, quickly dialling Dougies number.

He answered quickly, asking me what was up.

'I was thinking a PlayStation day. Danny's asleep, but Mel's coming and I'm yet to call Harry but I'm sure he will too, you in?' I asked.

'No. And Harry's not either. Sorry. Have fun with Mel though.' He replied. I could practically hear his smirk through the phone.

'How do you know Harrys out?' I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about.

'Because as soon as you tell him Mel's the only one coming he'll be out. Don't worry, I'll let him know whats going on so he doesn't fuck it up. Have fun!' He said before hanging up the phone. Well, fuck.

**Mels POV**

What does one wear for PlayStation with the boys, when one of the boys was someone who you may or may not be interested in? I had no fucking idea. A good 30 minutes was spent on deciding, everything was either too much or not enough. I settled on a pair of wedged boots with a simple black vintage dress and tights. Probably still too much, but I'd taken enough time already. After quickly touching up my makeup and running a brush through my hair I walked out of the house, hailing a taxi and texting Tom to let him know I was on my way.

I'll admit, I was kind of nervous.

**Tom POV**

My phone buzzed, informing me I had a text from Mel.

_Leaving Dan's now, shouldn't be long! __J_

The nerves suddenly hit me. Would Mel believe that the others couldn't make it? Would she have a good time? We only just started talking, I didn't want to ruin the friendship that had started. I stressed out for the next ten minutes or so, all the way up to the second I heard by doorbell ring. Then, I panicked.

Shit. Everything I had planned on saying left my brain and I answered the door with a smile to cover up the fact that I couldn't really figure out what to say.

'Uh, Hi Tom. What's with the creepy face?' Mel asked, laughing. I couldn't even reply as I was taken aback by how amazing she looked. A simple black dress with black boots and tights, she looked perfect.

'W-What do you mean?' I asked when I managed to compose myself. She looked at me strangely and just walked past me into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

'So…' She started, sounding confused, 'Where are the others?' I explained that they couldn't make it, she seemed to believe my story, and we fired up the PlayStation with a classic – Crash Bandicoot. Unfortunately for my pride, Mel kicked my ass. Many times.

'I thought you were supposed to be like, the king of PlayStation or something?' She asked, sitting on my kitchen bench while I got us drinks. I smirked, not looking up from the bench.

'Well, I was. But then some Australian bitch took my crown. But no one was here to witness it so I guess no one will ever know I was defeated!' I said with a grin, and she laughed. God she had a great laugh.

'Yeah, okay Tom, as if they wouldn't believe me. Your reign is over!' She said, continuing to laugh. I frowned. Handing her a drink as we headed back to the living room. We decided to watch a film, so I wouldn't embarrass myself again. I could get used to hanging out with Mel alone.

After the film ended, Mel got up to leave.

'Well, I best be off. Can't miss one of Dan's famous dinners!' She said, smiling. I laughed, knowing she meant a takeaway of some description. 'I guess I'll see you around, Tom,' she headed for the door. I got up, to follow her.

'Yeah, I guess you will.' I smiled, seeing her out. She turned to face me.

'I had a really nice time with you, Tom.' She looked at me, still smiling. I should kiss her. Should I? Definitely. But what if it scares her away? I continued this debate until she eventually turned around. I sighed,

'Me too, Mel. See you later!' I said awkwardly as she nodded, walking down the driveway to the waiting taxi. Well fuck. Way to ruin it all, Fletcher.


	8. Chapter 7

**Mel POV**

'So how was Tom's?' Danny asked that night as we watched our regular reality tv programs and ate our pizza.

'It was… interesting. The others didn't show up, it was just Tom and I.' I said between mouthfuls. This was seemingly becoming a regular occurrence, Danny and I discussing my (lack of) love life with Tom over dinner.

'Sounds… suspicious.' Danny said, pondering. 'Dougie, Dougie would have told him not to invite Haz, and to keep it just the two of you. Pushing you and Tom together has been a plan of his since we found out he was your favourite.' He finished, grinning as if he were proud of himself.

'You are smarter than you look, Jones. Much smarter.' I said with a chuckle. It all made sense now. 'But it's not going to work, I don't want that with Tom.' I said matter of factly. Danny just laughed. 'I don't, honestly, it would be weird. You're my brother, he's your best mate!' Danny nodded.

'Fair call. But I don't think I would have a problem with it, if I'm honest. Unless that would make me a bad brother, then don't you dare?!' I laughed, shaking my head at his idiocy.

'Aw, don't you worry about being a bad brother, Dan, so far you're doing an excellent job. I mean, living in a fancy house without working, watching reality TV every night and living on take aways? Every eighteen year olds dream!' We both laughed at that, ending the conversation and focusing our attention on Kim Kardashians latest breakdown. Her crying face was the best thing to ever happen to reality TV.

'So… Tom and I nearly kissed.' I said, hearing Elise gasp on the other end of the line.

'You nearly what! Mel! What!' She said, stuttering her way through her words.

'Yeah. It was kind of just really awkward and I don't think I want it to happen, if I'm honest,' I replied, preparing myself for an earful from McFlys biggest fan.

'You what!? You have loved Tom since year eight! Now you have a chance and you think it would be too weird? I do not understand you!' She exclaimed, as I expected.

'I don't know, it's just… I don't know. I just don't think he's ready for that. Or me. You know, no commitment here,' I said laughing. It was a running joke in our group that I couldn't commit to an outfit let alone a boyfriend.

'Very true. Ah well, just think, I'll be there in a week to counsel you face to face!' She said, and I could feel her smile through the phone.

'I know, you do not understand how excited I am. I am in urgent need of female company!' I exclaimed. It was true, I had been hanging out with the boys for so long I didn't remember how to act around normal human beings.

'Me too! Ah, fuck Dad needs the phone, I'll see you next week!' She said, and I laughed at her agitation that someone else may need to use the phone.

'Sure things Leise, see you then!' I said, hanging up.

I decided to turn in for the night after our call, it was late and we had another full day in the studio tomorrow, so I thought I should get some rest. I fell asleep thinking of the one thing I didn't want to think about – Tom.

After a quick breakfast – by quick I mean coffee, to go – Dan and I were on our way to the studio. I settled into my usual position in the corner when we got there, and the boys continued debating which songs to remaster for the new record, and which original demos to include. Tom looked at me kind of awkwardly as he walked in, before smiling and waving. I returned the gesture (the wave, not the awkward look), and returned to my book. I got through another 10 or so chapters before the boys buzzed for me to come into the booth.

'Yes?' I asked, confused. I'd never been buzzed in before.

'Do you prefer the 2003 version of That Girl, or Broccoli?' Harry asked, a very serious look on his face. I smiled, immediately knowing the answer,

'That Girl. Always.' I smiled, as they all nodded, informing me that I was the deciding vote. 'Is that all, or..?' I asked, wanting to get out of there before Team Broccoli (which I could tell was Tom and Harry) tried to kill me.

'Yeah, thanks love.' Dougie said. I turned to leave, seeing Tom shoot Dougie a look out of the corner of my eye. What was that about?

We got lunch at Nandos that day, much to my enjoyment. Nandos was a rarity in Australia, only to be found in cities. We ordered and the boys immediately started talking about the new record. I know as a fan, I should be interested, but to be honest it was so freaking boring hearing them jabber on about remixing and demos and just… boring shit. I got my phone out and did the usual rounds of social media, checking Twitter, Facebook and Instagram, as well as Snapchat. That filled up the time until our meals came, and I ate as the boys continued to talk about the record. Did they ever get bored of it?

'Soooooooooo, what's going on with you and tbag?' Dougie leaned over and whispered, trying to be stealth. I shook my head.

'Nothing at all, why what do you think is happening?' I asked, keen to get him to admit to his little plan.

'Oh, you know. Private PlayStation days, his constant glances over the last hour. You tell me.' I said with a smirk. I chuckled.

'Well, for one I know you turned that down as some part of a plan you've got going on. And secondly he has not been looking at me. So eat your fucking chicken and drop it, would you?' I said with a sickeningly sweet smile to counteract my bitchiness. He just laughed at me. 'Fuck you.' I said, turning away from him to focus on my food. Although now I was aware of it, Tom did keep looking at me. What was going on with him?


	9. Chapter 8

The two weeks that had passed since Tom had decided it was time to get to know each other, had made me realise he wasn't the asshole I'd seen in my first month in London, but the lovable geek I knew from watching every single McFly interview in existence between the ages of thirteen and sixteen. We hadn't discussed our almost kiss, nor had we had another 'private PlayStation day' as Dougie had called it. Dougie had seemed to cool off on the matchmaking for this past week and everything had been kind of normal. So, naturally Tom was the one to accompany me to the airport to pick up Elise.

Arriving an hour early, we had found ourselves seated in the airport Starbucks. How typical of the both of us. We drank our way through two coffees each before deciding it was a good time to get to the gate Elise would be arriving at, and her face as she walked through the doors was absolutely priceless. I could just tell what was going through her head as she saw Tom Fletcher and me waiting together for her.

'Mel-Mel!' she called as she walked towards us, engulfing me in a hug when she finally arrived.

'Leise, oh my god I've missed you so much!' I exclaimed, grabbing one of her carry-on bags so she could walk a bit easier. 'How was the flight? How's everything at home? How's your mum?' I asked quickly, not realising how many things I was asking at once.

'Mel, I think you should give her some time to breathe before shooting so many questions at the poor girl!' Tom said exasperatedly, turning to Leisey, 'I'm Tom, by the way.' She beamed, not saying anything. I giggled to myself, earning myself a glare from Leise. 'Elise,' she said calmly, shaking his hand. Who was this and what has she done with my total fangirl friend?

Tom and Elise chatted the entire way out to his car, as I stood by gobsmacked. I was actually kind of looking forward to Elise making a huge fuss over the boys, it would be hilarious. Just wait until she sees her room, then she'll be forced to make a fuss.

**ELISE POV**

I could tell Mel was confused as to how calm I was acting around Tom. I'd had a 20 something hour plane trip to prepare myself, by the time I got to the airport I was well and truly ready to not make a fuss. That was until I got back to Dougies house, and he and Mel showed me to my room. Bright pink walls (it seems that Dougie enjoys pink paint…), at least 20 posters of Danny Jones, plus some of the whole band, and, in one corner, Actual Danny Jones, seemingly pretending to be a cardboard cut-out of himself. Now, I'm not proud of what happened next, and I know that Mel will never let me live it down.

I fainted.

I, Elise Lachmund, who had psyched herself up for this moment for TWENTY SOMETHING FREAKING HOURS, fainted at the mere sight of Danny Jones in her bedroom.

I will never live this down.

**DANNY POV**

I tried not to laugh, I really did.

But I just couldn't contain it. Mel had warned me, but nothing would prepare me for the sight of my sisters best friend fainting at the sight of me. All she had to do was look at me, that's it. I didn't say a word, didn't even look at her, really, and she fucking fainted.

I will never live this down.

**ELISE POV**

As I came to, I could hear four very British accents, and one Australian, stressedly discussing ways in which to wake me. I giggled internally.

'Have you guys never seen a movie in your lives? One would think it's obvious that you tip water on people who faint. Although, on second thought, kinda glad you didn't…' Dougie laughed, Harry and Tom looked offended, Danny looked confused and Mel just glared at me.

'Elise. I'm sorry but, you fainted.' Mel said, still glaring even though I could see the smile behind her eyes.

'Yes.'

'You fainted, at the mere sight of Danny Jones.' She continued, the smile breaking trough.

'Yes.' I was the one glaring now.

'That's all.' Mel said holding in her laughter, but the fact that she had the courtesy to hold her laughter in didn't affect the boys at all, I honestly thought Dougie was about to spontaneously combust he was laughing that hard.

'Okay, Elise is a fangirl, Elise fainted, very funny. Let's move on now please.' I said bluntly, getting up from the floor. Mel laughed again and I glared at her, causing her to smile sweetly at me. I huffed, deciding to ignore her. I began to take in my surroundings, the room Dougie had decorated for me. Other than the Danny posters, there was pictures of Mel and I, plus our friends from high school. I smiled, knowing that Mel had helped in this room design, the bed was a classic white timber, and looked to be about a queen size. The rest of the furniture matched the bed, with a desk, a bookshelf and two bedside tables. It was simple, but functional, and I absolutely loved it.

'Dougie, this room is amazing, thankyou so much for letting me stay with you and making such a beautiful room for me!' I enthused. He grinned, god he had a wonderful smile.

'No worries, Elise, I'm so happy you like it!' He said, grinning still I smiled, high fiving his waiting hand. Living with Dougie was going to be freaking awesome.

'So, I was thinking we could do dinner tonight,' Mel started, I nodded, 'I, personally, am sick to death of take aways, so me and Elise will cook for you all!' she finished, excitedly.

'Tiny problem, I can't cook.' I replied.

'Pfft, I am fabulous enough for the both of us. Danny's place, seven pm everyone!' I stood there in shock. I cannot cook at all, Mi Goreng noodles are about the extent of my ability. This would be fun.

'So, how's the cooking going?' Dougie enquired, a smirk plastered on his face. I groaned, but Mel grinned at him,

'Fabulously, obviously. Do you not know me at all Douglas?' He looked from her to me, and I shrugged.

'I guess it's going okay.' He laughed, and I groaned. Again. Turns out he just came in for more beers, and was out of the kitchen before we knew it. I had decided to just take up residence on the bench top opposite the stove, sat atop it with a drink in my hand. Mel was hustling around the kitchen, cooking the pasta and chicken, and stirring the sauce every so often to ensure it was mixed nicely.

'Leise, pasta bowl is in the cabinet under you, can I have it please?' Mel asked, and I nodded, hopping of the counter top and reaching for the bowl, conveniently placed neatly at the front of the cabinet. I had a feeling Danny rarely used these cabinets. I passed the bowl to Mel, received a thanks as she dumped the pasta into it, tossing through some butter and parsley and setting it to the side. She had also grabbed out the chicken and stirred it into the sauce that was still simmering on the cooktop.

'Can you grab a serving plate for the garlic bread, love? Same cabinet.' I nodded again, grabbing the plate from the cabinet and placing the garlic bread on it. All the food was now ready, and we swiftly served it before the boys, who were sitting ready at the table.

'So… what is it guys?' Dougie asked, a look of fake disgust on his face. Mel laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

'Oh shove off, it's Chicken Fettuccine, now eat before it gets cold!' She said with a grin. We didn't have to tell them twice, as soon as Mel had finished her sentence the boys were into it, shovelling food into their mouths as if their lives depended on it. They all made casual conversation in between mouthfuls, laughing and joking about their recent shenanigans, as well as speaking about the new album.

'So, Elise. What's your story?' I hear Tom speak up, and I'm slightly startled. I grin and launch into the story of my family. Mel smirked, knowing how long this would take. I told them about my parents, my four siblings, all my nieces and nephews, my life in Australia, my plans for university next year. Everything. Once I start talking about my life you really cannot stop me.

'Well, how did you and Mel meet?' Danny asked, looking between the two of us as he took a bite out of his garlic bread.

'She was actually the only person who would really talk to me on my first day at school.' Mel said with a chuckle, obviously thinking back to the day. She had moved to our school at the end on year three, and of course, was assigned a buddy. This buddy had decided to go and play with some girls who didn't want to include Mel, and that's where I came in.

'Yeah, her buddy was a bit shit and ditched her, so I decided to be a good person and take in the reject new kid.' I said, joking around. The boys all laughed as Mel pouted.

'I was not a reject, those girls were just bitches.' Mel explained, causing the boys to laugh more.

'That doesn't make it sound any better, Mel. You were rejected!' Dougie pointed to her and laughed. I giggled, trying to stop the laugh that would surely come out if this continued.

The night went on in a similar fashion; Mel and me poking fun at each other, stories of high school, the boys laughing at us, lots of food and lots of alcohol. So much alcohol, in fact, that we all decided to have a slumber party. There was just one problem: where would we all sleep?

'Where are we all going to sleep, Mel?' I asked, slurring my words slightly.

'Um.' She pondered, stroking her non-existent 'beard of wisdom'. 'Blanket fort!' She exclaimed. We all laughed, and agreed. Danny and Dougie ran to his room to get the pillows and blankets from there, Mel and I went to grabs hers, and Tom and Harry hit the linen cupboards. We assembled the fort within minutes – surprisingly quickly for six inebriated adults. We set it up so that the TV was visible from all sections of the fort, and there was space for everyone to sleep comfortably. I stood back, proudly surveying our work.

Mel shouted something about instagramming our effort, causing me to laugh. I too grabbed my phone so I could do the same, adding a lot of unnecessary alcohol inspired hashtags and uploading the image.

We all hopped into the fort, Mel attempting to choose a movie. Her face visibly lit up as she saw a title, covering it up so none of us could know what it was before it was too late. She popped it in the player, grabbing the remote and sliding herself up in between Tom and I. She smirked as I groaned upon seeing the title. _Sinister. _Mel and another of our friends, Abby, had watched this movie recently and had tried to force me to watch it as well, claiming it to be one of the best horror movies they had seen (and Abby was a horror movie connoisseur.) The boys had mixed reactions, Danny whooped, Dougie grinned, Harry didn't look keen but didn't react, and Tom winced. This should be fun.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Mel POV**

I awoke the next morning with a mop of curly hair in front of my face, and a heavy arm over my waist. Wait, what? I could see Elise snuggled up to a pillow (aww), and slowly turned my head to see a sleeping Tom Fletcher with his arms around me, holding me close to his chest. Well, fuck.

I had two options: try to move without waking Tom, or pretend to be asleep and wait for him to wake up and awkwardly remove himself from the situation. I decided to go with the second option, just hoping no one else (read: Dougie) would wake up before him and do something stupid. I settled to pretend to sleep and regulated my breathing so it would seem realistic. I was about to actually fall asleep when I heard it.

A camera shutter.

I shot up, growling at the face behind the phone, tackling Dougie to the ground and threatening him with grievous bodily harm if the image was not deleted. He only laughed, loudly and openly, making me angrier as I hit his arm trying to free the phone from his grasp. I grabbed it from him only to find that he had already sent it to the fucking cloud.

'You are ridiculous and I hate you.' I said in a monotone, walking towards the kitchen to make myself a coffee.

'Can you…' I heard him say as I walked away. Really?

'No.' I said maintaining the same monotone as previously, before leaving him behind in the lounge.

I reached for the coffee dispenser to make myself a cup, only to find a hand blocking my way.

'Sorry.' I hear, looking up to see Tom looking straight at me. I blushed. No matter how much I tried to deny my feelings for Tom, they always found a way to resurface.

'Its fine, Tom. Dougie was just a dick about it.' I said, smiling at him softly, placing my hand over his on the countertop. He tensed up as I did it, making me feel like I should pull away, but I didn't. 'Anyway, I feel like if either of us didn't want that, it wouldn't have happened.' I whispered, looking towards the ground. I didn't do this kind of stuff, I didn't do relationships. I was visibly nervous. His hand relaxed below mine, and I looked up at him, hopeful.

'Well, I know I definitely wanted it to happen, Mel. I think you know that.' He said, never letting his eyes divert themselves from mine. I grinned, tightening my grip on his hand. He returned both gestures. We both just kind of stood there for a minute, cherishing this moment between us. I think I could get used to this.

After our little moment in the kitchen, Tom and I had re-entered the lounge with a coffee each and were met with questioning looks from everyone but Elise. I smirked at her, sending the message she wanted to hear loud and clear, as Tom shrugged at the boys. We hadn't exactly come to a conclusion of what this was, just that we both wanted it to be something, so a shrug was pretty much the perfect way for him to explain it. We sat on the floor, in front of the TV.

'So, how about another horror movie, guys?' I said with another smirk, knowing the answer already. All but Dougie shook their heads no, not wanting to relive last night's experience. I, of course, ignored them, placing another of my favourites into the player. To be quite honest, it was more a 'mess with your head' type thriller than a horror, but they would react the same. _The Fourth Kind _was a movie that fucked everyone up.

There we all were, laying on the floor of our blanket fort watching scary movies, Elise and Danny sitting next to each other leaning against the back of the couch, covering each other's eyes, Doug and Harry chilling to the side of them, and Tom and I, sitting casually apart from the others, my hand in his as he squeezed every time he got a bit scared of the movie. I smiled, this was really the perfect moment.

After the movie finished, we had all decided on going out for lunch at Cellar Door. We all ordered our usual, coffee and a burger of some sort, with Elise instead ordering a chocolate milkshake with her burger. I grinned, being reminded of her coming into my old work and always, without fail, ordering a large chocolate milkshake. We talked shit and ate our food, finally getting the boys off the topic of the new record.

After a few hours the place was closing up, and we all went our separate ways. Danny calling a cab as I called the Chinese takeaway near our house to order a takeaway to pick up on the way home. As soon as we were both off our phones and in our cab, Danny just stared at me.

'Yes?' I asked, even though I knew what he wanted.

'I thought you didn't want anything with him?' He asked seriously.

'I… I don't know what I want if I'm honest. But I, I know I want something. If that makes any sense.' I said, trying to explain what I didn't even know myself. He nodded, obviously mulling it over in his head before replying.

'Well, I know I should be saying this to him, and I probably will next time I see him, but he is a bit fragile right now and you know that. Be careful, for both of your sakes.' I nodded, a shy smile appearing on my face.

'Well it definitely won't be rushed so there's less risk in that way I suppose. I don't know what I'm doing, if I'm honest. I don't usually do the whole relationship thing.' I said, staring at Danny as I said it. He nodded again,

'Well, yeah. There's that, and Tom just got out of a very serious, long term relationship. As I said, careful. Please. I can't deal with a heart broken sister and a heart broken best friend.' He said with a smile and I grinned. This was the first time Danny had been a real overprotective brother and although I thought I would hate it, I kind of like it.

'I can only try.' I sighed, and we sat in silence for the rest of the trip home.

**Tom POV**

I don't know how long I'd been sitting here, my finger hovering over Giovannas contact in my phone. The last time we had spoken had been the couch incident, and I didn't know how I felt about that. Should we have ended things on a better note? It's hard to end on a good note when you propose and she reacts by breaking up with you, but we could have definitely ended on a better note than that. We could have at least said 'goodbye'.

I shouldn't even be thinking about her. It's over, and I thought I had moved on. The situation I was in with Mel had made me think about Gi again, though. I know Mel generally isn't the type for serious commitment, and fair enough, she was still young. But I had been in a serious relationship since my teens, I don't know how to be any other way. That was made obvious by my failed attempt at 'slutting it up'. I couldn't help but question whether this would work out, or whether Mel would get bored and leave me, just like Gi did. I was taking a risk with my heart, and in the state it was in right now, I don't know if I can afford to.

I sighed audibly as I looked one last time and the contact name in my phone and made my decision. With a quick tap, the contact was deleted.

I was seated at my kitchen table with a coffee in one hand and my phone in the other, scrolling through twitter, when my phone rang.

'Hello?' I said after swallowing my coffee.

'Hey, Tom. Uh, did you wanna go get a coffee or something?' Mel asked, and she sounded… strangely serious.

'Yeah, ok. Same place as always?' I asked, trying not to be worried by her serious tone. We decided on our regular place in around twenty minutes, and ended the call. I sighed. Well, here it was. It was over before it began.

I quickly changed into some decent clothes, deciding on a pair of black jeans and a simple button up top, and left for the café. It would take me around ten minutes to get there, but I knew Mel would have already been ready and as always, would be early. I picked at my nail beds nervously as I sat in a booth towards the back corner, waiting for Mel to show up.

She walked in soon after, and fuck, did she look amazing. She was wearing a simple black shift style dress, along with black tights and a black scarf, and heeled boots. Of course she had to look great when she was obviously about to end it.

She waved at me, stopping at the counter on the way past to order our coffees. I need to give her money for those.

'Hey, Tom.' She greeted me with a smile as she sat down and placed our number on the table. 'Long Black, correct?' she added with a grin and I nodded, with a weak smile. Her face fell, a look of worry replacing her smile.

'Is everything okay, Tom? You look upset.' She said, grabbing my hand from across the table and lacing our fingers together. I shook my head, smiling at the gesture.

'I'm fine. What did you want to talk about?' I asked, nodding at the waitress as she placed our coffees on the table. Mel grinned, trying to hold in her laughter at the sight before us: the waitress from the club was glaring at our hands so hard that she could probably burn a hole in them. I grinned, shadowing Mels attempts to hold in my laughter and promptly failing. That was all the encouragement Mel needed to do the same, and soon we were laughing so hard we were crying as the waitress got tired of glaring at us and huffed before walking away. As we calmed down, I tightened my grip on Mels hand, smiling at her as I asked my previous question again.

'Um, nothing in particular. I just wanted to grab a coffee with my kind-of-boyfriend.' She replied with a massive grin and I unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. She giggled, taking a sip of her latte and lightly rubbing my thumb with hers. 'Why, were you worried I was gonna dump you or something?' she said, obviously joking, I forced a smile and shook my head.

'No, was just curious why my kind-of-girlfriend sounded so serious on the phone.' I replied with a smirk, and she giggled yet again. She smiled weakly and looked into her coffee, clearly pondering something important. I looked at her inquisitively, and after a few minutes she seemed to get the picture.

'Uh, Dannys mu- my mum, I guess, is coming round tonight and I was just really nervous and thought seeing you would make me feel a bit better.' She said quickly, barely looking up from her coffee. I smiled, placing my hand over hers and squeezing.

'Your mum is lovely, and she will love you. Is Vicki coming aswell?' She nodded, and I grinned. 'Vicki will be so fucking excited to have a sister. Be prepared to be treated like your life is a slumber party.' I said, only half joking, and Mel laughed. She finally looked up from her coffee and grinned at me.

'Thankyou.' She said with yet another smile.


End file.
